islandsideadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy
Percy is a green saddle tank engine from The Island of Sodor. He works on the Inkblotia-Celgreb City Branchline with Thomas, Toby and Tootle and pulls the mail train on Crotoonia with Johnny, Tracy, The Greendale Rocket & Tillie. Personality Percy is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn. Percy has some trouble learning difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified," "demonstration" into "dimer-station," "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles," "new-fangled nonsense" into "new-funneled nuisance", "action" into "act-on", or "V.I.P." into "V eyed-p." He is also shown to make mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which he has been praised for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend, he is also good friends with Toby as well. Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Technical Details Basis Percy is an 0-4-0 saddle tank believed to have been built originally by the Avonside Engine Company of Bristol but prior to being purchased second or third hand by Sir Topham Hatt he acquired components from Hunslet of Leeds and other builders. 0AC8E80B-F078-4C4A-B505-331A81A39218.jpeg|Percy’s basis Livery Percy is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery with red and yellow lining and the number "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates, one on either side of his cab. Trivia *One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), along with his large-scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack (previously on display at Thomas Town). One of Percy's original face masks is also in possesion of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. *Percy is the only engine who is known to have been named by the Fat Controller. *In the Greek narration of the first seven seasons, Percy is called "Jerry". From the thirteenth season onwards, Percy has been referred to with his original name. *According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. **Britt Allcroft stated he was also her favourite (due to him being green and cheeky). **He is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character, alongside Cranky. *Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the protagonist in a special, with that special being Day of the Diesels, which he would later do again in Tale of the Brave. *In Thomas and the Rumours, Percy is stated to have a branch line although Thomas' branch line may be the one that was referred to. *Percy was featured on the 1986 single cover along with Rheneas of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines